What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets
by Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward
Summary: When Hermione Granger walks into her potions lesson on her 17 birthday, her life changes forever. Veela Draco. This was just something I had rolling around in my head, but after popular demand, I plan on continuing this story once I finish Keeping Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets

**AN: This is something that has been roaming around my head, and I just had to write it down. I am planning on making this into a longer story. However, I really am focusing on my other story Keeping Secrets at the moment, so this is taking a seat on the back burner till after that is completed. Then I will continue this. **

"HERMIONE! Wake up! You have to get up and open your presents before breakfast!" Ginny screamed as she jumped on Hermione's bed. The other girls in the dorm groaned before laughing. Everyone grabbed their gifts and gave them to Hermione as she mock-glared at Ginny, "Isn't the girl with the birthday supposed to be allowed to wake when she wishes?"

Ginny just grinned, "Not when so many people want her to wake up so they can wish her happy birthday!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in good humor at the red-head who jumped off her bed. "Get ready and come down to the common room."

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed as the other girls got ready for the day and left. She was 17. She was an adult in the wizarding world now. She stood and looked in the mirror as she dressed. She didn't look any different from yesterday, but something felt a little off for the day. If she hadn't been searching for changes, she never would have noticed. But something, as miniscule as it may be, felt different and she couldn't explain it.

As Hermione made her way to the Gryfindor common room, everyone erupted in cheers of 'Happy Birthday'. She smiled and laughed in thanks. Most of the people in her year had stayed to give gifts before breakfast. Hermione was shocked at how good it felt to feel appreciated enough by others to have them postpone a journey to the Great Hall.

Neville and Dean gave her some candy from Hogsmeade. Harry gave her a book, Muggle Healing vs. Magical Means, and The Benefits of Both. Hermione was shocked such a book even existed, and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Ron gave her changing ink that you could charm to change colors in order to take better notes. Neville gave her a book on magical plants that he said was the best field guide he had found. The girls in her dorm had come together for a joint gift of hair products and books on charms for hair and clothes. Hermione thanked everyone as they walked to the Great Hall in a large group to eat breakfast before classes.

When she arrived, Luna walked over and handed her an oddly wrapped present, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you Luna!"

Hermione opened the wrapping to find an odd bracelet. It looked like some type of shells.

"They're Slubby shells. They keep grindylows from attacking you when swimming."

Ron just mouthed _what the hell are slubby shells?_

"Um, thank you Luna, that is really sweet." Luna smiled before she skipped back to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione ate and chatted with those sitting around her. Suddenly owls filled the Great Hall as mail arrived. Two packages dropped in front of Hermione. One was from Mrs. Weasley and the other was from her parents.

The one from Mrs. Weasley included a box of home baked sweets. She smiled as she saw her favorite lemon bars included. The gift from her parents included a photo album of her over the years. Some were pictures of her and her parents, while others were of her and Harry and Ron. A few of the pictures were moving, but most were taken with a muggle camera. She smiled as she looked at a few of the pages before placing it in her bag. She would have time later to look at it more. She finished eating quickly before she grabbed her bag and headed to potions class with a smile on her face. This was turning out to be a great birthday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy felt shaky as he rolled out of bed. Blaise shook his head as he looked at him, "You look like shit, mate."

"Thanks for the observation." He said as he started getting ready for the day.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey before classes."

Draco started thinking, "Yeah, maybe I will. You go to breakfast and I'll meet up with you in Transfiguration."

"Alright. See you" Blaise said as he walked out of the Slytherin Dungeons and up to the Great Hall. Draco however was not heading to the Hospital Wing. He was heading to speak to his godfather, Severus Snape.

When he arrived at the potion master's private quarters and knocked, it was no surprise when he was greeted with a sneer as the door opened. The sneer however turned contemplative as he took in Draco's appearance. He merely opened the door all the way and Draco entered to the sitting room. He went and sat down as his godfather sat in the chair next to him and waited for him to speak.

"I think it's happening. I think my Veela is waking up."

Severus frowned. "Any idea of who she may be?"

"Not a clue. I haven't really seen anyone this morning though. I am afraid I will see her in class and won't be able to resist her."

"Your professors are aware that you are a Veela, Draco. I will alert them that your Veela has decided on a mate. It is a Friday; perhaps you won't see her until tomorrow. If you haven't found her by tonight, I will help you search for her tomorrow. Then again, she may not even be at Hogwarts."

Draco frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure she is close by. I can tell."

Draco rarely showed vulnerability, but he did when he asked, "What if I scare her off? What if she refuses the claim?"

"Draco, once you make eye contact your Veela will need to at least mark her, right away. However, it may take a little time for her to fully accept the claim. You have one month from the time you see her. I'm sure you can 'woo' her by then."

Professor Snape stood.

"Take a moment to calm yourself, then come to class."

Draco nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sat in the front of the potions lab with Ron and Harry. Professor Snape was lecturing about the theories behind a clockwise stir and a counter-clockwise stir and their effects on a potion, especially when combined. Hermione barely heard Harry complain to Ron about Malfoy always being excused if he arrived late to this class. She was fascinated by the reasons as to why there should always be at least one more clockwise turn than counter-clockwise turn, except in the use of dark potions. Suddenly she wasn't focusing on the professor in front of her. She felt someone looking at her. She went to turn, but was stopped as Professor Snape called on her to answer a question.

"Um" She tried hard to clear her mind to answer the question, but she couldn't. She needed to look and see who was watching her. It was important.

Snape looked at Draco, whose eyes had gone completely silver. There were no whites left, just the metallic glow. He was looking directly at Miss Granger. Apparently Draco's Veela had already found his mate. Before she could turn to make eye contact he bellowed, "Class dismissed! Pack up your things and leave immediately." The students started to leave quickly before he changed his mind. "Miss Granger if you would remain seated." She looked at him confused before finally turning and making eye-contact with Draco. Suddenly he started making an odd purring sound. It was mesmerizing as Hermione looked into his eyes. She heard Harry and Ron talking, but could not focus on that. She had to be near him.

Severus grabbed a few items he would need for the day from his room. Internally he groaned _why my classroom_.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you will leave immediately." He said as he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. He knew what would soon happen here, and wanted to be far away when it began.

"But what is happening with Hermione? What the hell is Malfoy doing to her?" Harry asked as he went to stop Hermione from slowly walking across the room.

"NO!" Severus grabbed his arm as he went to touch Hermione. "Do not touch her. She will be fine. We need to leave here. I need to go speak to the headmaster. Wait for me in the hall if you wish to have any answers."

The boys narrowed their eyes as they glared at Snape, but thankfully they walked out into the hall. Snape looked at the two as Draco's Veela lured her closer to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he transfigured a chair near them into a bed. He did not want them doing anything on one of the desks, especially _his_. He quickly left the room and heavily warded it shut. No one would be entering the classroom for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione felt like she was in a dream. She saw Draco in front of her, but her only thought was about the need to be closer to him. She was no longer in her potions classroom, she was in a forest. She watched Draco wave his hand, and suddenly she felt she was no longer wearing anything. But that did not bother her. Draco was no longer wearing anything either, however her eyes never strayed from his. An errant thought flew through her mind about this being wrong, he was the enemy; but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Draco wasn't her enemy. He was hers, just as she was his.

Hermione was finally standing in front of Draco. He smiled and she noticed his teeth had sharpened, but she didn't fear him. She felt like a lullaby was playing in her mind. It relaxed her as he finally touched her. When he touched her, fire spread through her body; blazing hot desire. She didn't notice when the bed appeared in the forest next to them, but Draco gently laid her down on it as he crawled over her. He kissed her fiercely before moving his kisses down to her neck. He sucked her neck until a mark was left. He breathed in the scent of her hair and purred when Hermione ran her hands over his chest. _More_. She needed more. As if Draco heard her thoughts, he started grinding his hips against her. His cock moved between her legs, getting coated in her growing wetness. She cried out in ecstasy when he finally entered her, and felt no pain as a virgin should have. When he didn't start moving immediately, she finally noticed that he had his teeth imbedded in her neck. He licked the wound to seal it, knowing the scar would be left there for eternity, for all to see she was his. He purred in delight when he saw her smile. He began moving and she met his thrust each time. Draco's silver eyes stared into hers as they reached their peak. She was a little surprised when she went to lick her lip and felt her own teeth had sharpened. When they finally climaxed, Draco roared as she bit down on his neck as he had hers. She automatically cleaned his wound and sealed it. Draco purred a final time and nuzzled her hair before they both passed out on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two woke up at the same time. Draco froze; his Veela had chosen Granger, _mudblood Granger_ as his mate? Draco wasn't actually sure how he felt about this. Especially when the Veela in him purred as Hermione snuggled into his side. It quickly stopped though, when Hermione froze. They lay in each other's embrace with their legs tangled. Hermione swallowed before opening her eyes and seeing Draco's grey eyes staring down at her. Her eyes widened as she realized she was awake in the potions classroom and this wasn't a dream.

"What… what the hell happened?" she asked as she started moving away from him.

She didn't get very far as Draco's eyes flashed silver again and he pinned her to the bed. "Mine" he said as he nuzzled her neck where he marked her.

Hermione felt the puzzle pieces clicking together. Silver eyes, possessive attitude, pointed teeth. Draco was a Veela. _Oh Merlin _she had been chosen as Draco's mate! And to make matters worse, she had, for some reason, accepted the claim and marked Draco as hers! _Why_ had she done that? Now there was _no_ way out of this! She was pretty much married to Draco Malfoy now!

Draco froze on top of her and looked at her with his normal grey eyes again, "sorry." He frowned, "you know I didn't exactly choose this either." It surprised Hermione that he wasn't angry or hateful when he said those words. He almost sounded hurt. At least she didn't have to feel guilty about deciding whether or not to let Draco die. Veelas only had a month for their mate to accept the bond and claim them as well. Otherwise they would die of a broken heart. Apparently Hermione got to skip the deciding part altogether.

"You should have been allowed that decision though."

If Draco hadn't still been on top of her, she would have fallen off the bed, "You can read my mind?!"

Draco shrugged, "It's a Veela thing. It's so I can protect my ma-… so I can protect you if you need it."

Hermione let her air out in something like a laugh. She realized he was still pinning her arms down on top of her naked. She blushed.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry" as he rolled to the side.

Hermione sat up and looked around, "Where exactly are our clothes?"

Draco stood and took a confused look around before groaning and rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "It would seem that the Veela side of me decided to just vanish our clothes."

Hermione crawled under the sheet on the bed, "So what now?"

Draco knew that question held much more than what they would do about their lack of clothes, but he decided to just answer that for now, "I'm sure Professor Snape will be back at some point to check on us."

Hermione bit her lip. She really did not want to be seen without clothes by her potions professor.

Draco's eyes flashed silver, "trust me he won't" he growled out.

Hermione slowly nodded her head. "Okay." His eyes slowly went back to the normal grey.

Hermione blushed as images of their 'mating' flashed through her mind. She did not like that term.

"Why did I see only you and a forest this morning? Or was it yesterday?" There were no windows in the room and made it difficult to decide how long they had been sleeping.

"I _think_ it was this morning, and you saw a forest because my Veela knew you would be more comfortable with the _union_ if we were more isolated and not in a classroom." He seemed a bit embarrassed.

"You speak of your Veela as if it is separate from you."

Draco sat under the sheet on the bed as well so they were both covered. "In a way it is. I guess you could say I first 'met' my Veela when I turned 17, but he hasn't really been around until today. My Veela truly connected to me and 'awoke', when he chose you. I'm assuming it's your 17th birthday?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's odd, but I won't truly have control over my Veela until _I _claim you as well."

Hermione looked at Draco skeptically, "Claim me how exactly?"

"Marriage."

"Oh!" Hermione said surprised.

"See, you have accepted my Veela, and he has accepted you, but he doesn't feel that we have accepted each other. It's hard to explain." He said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"No you're doing fine explaining. What you're trying to say is that you won't have control over your Veela side until we accept each other and marry. I understand"

"Yes, so just be prepared if you see my eyes go silver. I'll try, but I may not be able to fully control my Veela, and he may try to do something embarrassing like re-mark you if he feels threatened by other males."

_So marriage is a must for me and Draco then,_ thought Hermione, _and probably sooner rather than later if I don't want him attacking me every time I go near a guy_.

Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. He then frowned as he thought of his blood-prejudiced parents. Would they accept that his Veela had claimed Hermione?

Hermione watched as Draco's eyes flashed silver. He shook his head and they flashed back to normal before repeating the process again.

"Draco?"

"Stop!"

Hermione froze, "sorry"

"No not you. I was thinking about my parents and my Veela went into protective mode. It's a bit difficult to keep him contained and they aren't even in the room!" Draco said in frustration. It would take a bit of work to get used to his Veela and vice-versa.

Hermione didn't even realize she had started to rub his arm comforting. Draco sighed as his Veela stopped fighting him. "Thank you; that helped."

She nodded and cleared her throat, "So about the clothes. Should I send a message to someone?"

"How? I don't exactly see an owl hanging around?" It was odd to Hermione how the way Draco spoke was the same, but _how_ he said it was so vastly different.

"It's a Veela thing. I will do anything to make you happy and being too much of an ass to you is counterproductive."

Hermione chuckled at his reasoning. "I was intending to send a patronus."

"Ah. You should send it to Professor Snape."

Hermione cast her patronus to send a message to Professor Snape that he was needed in his classroom immediately, however when she cast it, it was not an otter that left.

Draco looked at her frozen form, "What is wrong? An otter, did that used to be your patronus?"

Hermione nodded, "Why did it change into a hippogriff?"

"That's not exactly any hippogriff." He hesitated, "Um, it's me."

"You? What do you mean it's you? You turn into a hippogriff?"

He looked a bit offended, "Yes I turn into a hippogriff. It's a Veela thing, most Veelas turn into some sort of flying animal. I turn into a very large and powerful hippogriff."

Hermione smiled with irony when she remembered Draco and Buckbeak in third year, "That explains a lot. You certainly have the ego of one."

"Yes well I didn't alw-"

They both turned as they hear the door opening. Draco leapt in front of Hermione and covered her from Snape's sight. His eyes were pure silver as he growled at their potions professor.

Snape respectfully diverted his eyes, "I assume you will need new robes?"

Hermione rubbed a growling Draco's arm, "Yes that would be most appreciated professor." He opened a door behind a drapery and appeared with some of their school robes. "I will be through this door when you are done." Hermione nodded as she went to stand.

Draco grabbed her and nuzzled her hair aside to show her mark on her neck. "Mine"

Hermione knew what the Veela expected her to say, "yes, yours."

He purred. Draco suddenly stopped and pulled back after his tongue dipped to touch the mark. "S-sorry. Um I would suggest you dress unless you want a repeat of earlier. My Veela is only just satisfied at the moment." He said as he backed up and started dressing.

Hermione followed suit and walked through the door with Draco. He guided her to a couch and sat down in between her and Professor Snape. She was a little miffed when he angled towards Snape almost blocking her from view. Snape simply raised an eyebrow, "You should consider me family Draco, I am no threat."

Draco simply said, "Apparently my Veela does not agree."

Snape frowned but nodded. "I see you have _marked_ Miss Granger."

Hermione was glad that she could hide her blush behind Draco now.

"Yes and she _marked_ me."

The professor froze in astonishment, "Already?"

The Veela in him was prideful, "Yes."

Hermione looked around Draco, "Is that not normal, Professor?"

"No."

Hermione was fighting Draco trying to see around him. Finally she huffed as she pushed him back on the couch and held his arm around her so she could see the professor. He purred before forcing himself to stop.

Snape continued, "It is inevitable that a Veela will seduce his mate into allowing him to claim her, however it is not common for the mate to take claim immediately as well. There is a month after first eye contact that the Veela has to convince his mate to lay claim as well, or he will die of a broken heart. Sometimes the mate does not return the claim, sometimes she does, but usually it is at least a day or two after. It is not rare that you would return the claim, it is just uncommon, especially since you were not in… friendly regards before this morning."

She felt Draco nuzzling her hair above her.

"So is Draco out of danger of death now?"

"No. Until the claim is fully complete, there is always a chance his Veela will be convinced you do not want him. It is important that you remain close to Draco so his Veela will not feel abandoned, and so _you _will not feel abandoned as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Draco are now connected. I don't believe you will ever _want_ to be separated from Draco again." Hermione suddenly remembered reading some books on Veelas. She remembered reading about the connection of Veelas and how being together brought such comfort and happiness, that the separation left them feeling empty and longing to be united with their mate again. A Veela's mate picked up some Veela attributes, such as the way her teeth sharpened when she marked his neck.

"Sir what time is it exactly?"

"Dinner has just finished. Would you like to be shown to your new quarters?" This seemed to bring Draco back into the conversation, "We'll be living together?"

Snape smirked, "I can keep you in separate rooms if you wish?"

"NO!" Hermione shocked herself when she said no just as vehemently as Draco did.

This was going to be interesting.

**AN: IF YOU ENJOYED I posted another story called A Veela Gets What A Veela Wants and if you like this, you'll love it... hopefully. It is the same plot and characteristics, but instead of Draco Malfoy being the Veela, it is Severus Snape. The first section is exactly the same but the story drastically changes from there. I haven't seen this done on here before and I thought it would be fun to do! Please let me know if it was a terrible idea or a great one. Also, I am planning on extending this story, even if that means only adding a handful of chapters to make it seem more complete. However, I will not do that until my story Keeping Secrets is complete, but know that all of your reviews and begging has made the decision for me! This story will be made longer! Thank you so much for reading my work. Cheers! -Imwaiting4myaliceandedward**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So, I have been lacking inspiration for my story Keeping Secrets at the moment... however I was highly inspired with _this_ story yesterday, so I am up to chapter 7 now. So although I had planned on waiting until I completed my other story to continue this, I figured I would post a chapter for this every now and then as motivation. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Sir what time is it exactly?"

"Dinner has just finished. Would you like to be shown to your new quarters?"

This seemed to bring Draco back into the conversation, "We'll be living together?"

Snape smirked, "I can keep you in separate rooms if you wish?"

"NO!" Hermione shocked herself when she said no just as vehemently as Draco did.

Hermione could not help as a blush tinted her cheeks. This morning she would have thought herself insane for even _considering_ living with a boy, especially someone she had been romantically involved with for less than 8 hours, and particularly with _Draco Malfoy_, the boy who until now had never said a kind thing to her, even with sarcasm.

The two of them stood and followed Snape out of his quarters and down the hall. After turns and moving up one staircase and eventually down another, they came to a painting of a happy couple dancing. "Thestral" Snape said as their password. The dancers paused to smile and nod as the passageway to their new quarters opened.

Hermione went to walk forward when Draco cut in front of her. She rolled her eyes; some things never change. Quickly though, she realized Draco simply wanted to be in between her and Snape. She didn't know which reason was worse: his arrogance or his over-protection.

The first room was a sitting room. Off to the left was a nice sized fireplace with a small couch and two wing backed chairs positioned nearby. To the right was a small kitchenette with a dinette table. As she walked further in she noticed three doors. The first door on the right was a fairly large room with nothing in it but an old gramophone. The second door on the right was a small bathroom, and the final door in the room, on the left, was the bedroom. It was a nice sized room with two wardrobes, a large four-poster bed, and two windows in the corner that looked out over the Black Lake. There was a bathroom off this room as well.

Draco had silently been following behind her and looking at the rooms as well. He left Hermione to further explore their bedroom and returned to find Snape standing by the fireplace. Draco seated himself in one of the wing backed chairs.

"If you would like, I will try and rearrange your schedules so you have more classes together."

"I would appreciate that." Draco said as he stared up at the ceiling. Hermione came out of the bedroom, "What is that I heard about rearranging schedules?"

"I will rearrange some of your classes so you are with each other more."

Hermione stood behind the couch and rung her hands for a moment. "Do you think we could wait a week before rearranging classes and whatnot? This is a lot to take in at once, and I need to figure out how to tell my friends about… this."

"I guarantee that is a bad idea. We should stay together as much as possible."

Snape pursed his lips, "I agree with Mr. Malfoy. A Veela will become an annoyance if they are not constantly with their mate so soon after claiming them."

Hermione bit her lip, "Can we at least try for a week? Or at least until I tell my friends? I really want to be able to talk to them first."

"And you can't just go tell them now?" Draco asked.

"I need until Tuesday at least."

Draco ran his hands over his face before groaning, "If it means so much to you fine, but don't blame me when my Veela gets out of control."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Draco."

His Veela perked up when she said his name. How could agreeing make him feel so gratified?

Once Snape left, awkwardness fell upon the room. Hermione stood and grabbed her school bag, "I'm going to go to the library."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Draco stood, "I'll go with you."

"No! I mean, I just want to go do some research and I don't want my friends to see us together until I can explain. I don't want anyone hexing each other."

Draco forced a carefree expression on his face and sat down again. "Alright Granger."

Hermione nodded awkwardly before exiting through the portrait and made her way to the library. When Hermione arrived, Madam Pince was closing the library for the night. However when she saw Hermione running towards her, she simply pointed in toward an aisle. "You may borrow as many as you like." The girl flushed in embarrassment. Apparently all of the staff had already been told of her and Draco's situation. She grabbed a few books on Veelas and thanked the librarian before exiting. She sat down in a courtyard and lit her wand to begin reading. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. When she looked she saw no one, and immediately knew that it was Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak.

"Hermione? What on earth happened this morning?" Harry asked as he pulled the cloak off.

She wished she could postpone this a little longer.

Ron continued, "Yeah, Snape made us leave the room and took us to Dumbledore and all they would say was you would be fine and it was your right to tell us."

Hermione didn't know what to say, 'hey Harry and Ron, what happened was Draco is a Veela and he dazed me in order to perform a mating ceremony where he claimed me, and oh yeah I claimed him too! Now we will probably be together for the rest of our lives because he literally cannot live without me.' _Yeah_ that would go over well.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What did Draco do to you?" Hermione tried so hard to stop the blush from appearing on her face but was unsuccessful. "He didn't hurt me or anything." _Actually it didn't hurt at all…_

"Why were you with him all day? Snape canceled the rest of his classes and you were together since then." Ron asked.

"How did you know that?"

Ron held up the Marauder's map. _Of course_.

"Well… We were… Draco, he's a…" Hermione sighed blowing up her hair from her face.

"_Draco_?! Since when do you call him Draco, Hermione?" Ron asked turning red.

"That is his name is it not?" She said in a voice to match his.

Hermione had unknowingly moved her arm which was covering the title of the book she was reading.

"_Traits of a Veela, Everything you Need to Know._ Hermione, why the sudden interest in Veelas?" Harry asked as he read the title out loud.

"Well, Draco is-" Hermione did not get to finish as Snape appeared around a corner and spotted them. Harry quickly shoved his cloak in Hermione's bag to hide it and she said nothing.

"Curfew passed ten minutes ago. Head to your rooms immediately."

"Come on, Hermione, let's go." Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"A-actually my room has been moved."

"What?"

Snape cleared his throat, "Curfew. Go to bed now unless you wish to spend your weekends for the rest of the month with me." The boys glared at him before they walked to Gryffindor tower. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when they disappeared around the corner. "Thank you, sir. Your timing was impeccable."

The professor said nothing.

"Right. Well, good night Professor Snape." She said as she threw her books in her bag and began the walk to her new room with Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath before telling the portrait "Thestrals" and walking into the sitting room. She walked in to see Draco pacing. He froze when she entered and his eyes flashed silver. "You were around other males… alone." He had walked over to Hermione and was glaring at her with his pure silver eyes. The Veela was in charge.

"Yes, Harry and Ron found me after I went to the library."

Hermione froze when he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "So you told them about us?"

"Well no, not exactly."

He froze. Then he started running his nose down her throat towards her mark. "And why didn't you?"

She sucked in a breath as he began kissing her neck, "I was about to when Professor Snape told us it was past curfew." She froze when a small moan left her lips. "What are you doing?" She asked as she started to step back. She leaned back, but Draco didn't let her leave his arms. "I'm getting their scent off of you." Hermione swallowed when she noticed that his eyes were still silver.

"I didn't even touch them!"

"You were still near multiple single men, alone."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open. _What would he do if she _had_ touched one of them?_

He raised an eyebrow, "I will happily show you." She cleared her throat before stepping away from Draco.

"I'm going to bed."

"Gladly."

"No, I meant I'm going to bed to sleep, _to sleep_."

He purred his words when he asked "Are you sure?" As she looked into his silver eyes, she wasn't so sure she just wanted to sleep anymore. She didn't notice when she had stepped closer to him again. He held her hand and walked backwards toward the bedroom always keeping eye contact.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm still posting chapters for this story since I still have writer's block for Keeping Secrets! I have no time frame for when I post chapters for this story since, at the moment, I'm just using this as motivation. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I must say I have been shocked at how much attention this story has received :-)

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke to Draco playing with a piece of her hair. She gasped and scooted back holding the sheet to herself tightly. "You! You… you did the weird eye trance thing again!"

Draco cringed before sighing, "Yes. Though you weren't exactly complaining last night" He finished with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Hermione flushed, "that's not the point. You… aren't you supposed to do what makes me happy?"

The smirk didn't leave his face, "You seemed pretty happy at the time. I recall 'Oh yes' and 'more Draco' coming out of your mouth repeatedly last night."

Hermione groaned and covered her head with the sheet.

Draco took a moment before speaking, "Listen Hermione, I told you I won't always have control over my Veela side. And yes, my Veela will strive to make sure you are happy and safe, but you made the claim as well. You accepted my Veela and no matter what you say, you aren't entirely opposed to what happened last night… or yesterday morning."

_How do you know? _She thought as she lowered the sheet to look at him.

"I know because my Veela isn't having a conniption fit because you are truly unhappy _and_ because Veelas cannot harm their mates. If you truly were against 'mating' with me, my Veela would not want it either."

"This is just happening very quickly. I'm your mate… not many people can apply that term to themselves."

Draco began playing with her hair again, "Yes you are mine. But I am yours as well."

"HERMIONE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" She could hear Ron yell outside of their room.

"How the hell does Weasel and Scar-head know where our room is?" Draco asked.

"That's not important right now! Get dressed!" She said as she jumped out of bed in a panic and started dressing as quickly as she could.

She just was in her bra and jeans when Draco marched out of the room to open the portrait to yell at them to stop hollering… without anything on.

"Draco don't you dare!" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Draco, please." He growled as he stopped, with his fists clenched, but turned around and marched back into their room and began throwing clothes on himself. Hermione finished her last button of her shirt before she ran over and opened the door. She just about got hit in the face by Ron's insistent knocking on the portrait which was now open.

"Why are you rooming with Malfoy?" He asked before both boys marched into the room and looked around.

Draco heard them come in and growled in frustration as he mismatched a button and buttonhole. Finally he grabbed his wand and magically finished dressing. He took a deep breath before he walked into the other room.

"You! What have you done to Hermione?" Ron glared and whipped out his wand to point it at the blonde.

Draco smirked "Quite a bit… Why, jealous?" Draco just couldn't help himself.

As the redhead swirled his wand, Hermione screamed "Ron, no!" and ran in front of Draco just as Ron sent a hex. The blonde's eyes grew wide with fear. Without hesitation, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and hid her behind himself as the hex made contact with his back. Draco couldn't help but cry out as they fell forward and he tried not to crush Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled disarming Ron.

"Draco! Are you okay? What were you thinking Ronald!?" Hermione was trying to scoot out of Draco's arms to see how he was hurt. She gasped as she saw his back. His shirt had a large hole with scorch marks, and a large burn on his back.

Hermione felt Draco's breath speed up as he began to stand. "Draco, don't you'll hurt yourself more!"

When he turned to look at her she saw his eyes were silver again and he was _not_ happy. He snarled an inhuman growl when he turned his gaze to Ron. Hermione quickly moved in between the two. "Draco, look at me. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me; you protected me." She placed her hands on either side of his face and tried to force him to look at her. He was still glaring and growling at Ron though, as he attempted to nudge her behind him. She knew if she didn't distract him soon, Ron would be in serious trouble. She bit her lip thinking about what she was going to do. She realized it would show their relationship and could backfire, but it was better than a dead or nearly-dead friend. She ripped open Draco's shirt more and pulled it to show the mark she placed on him. Then she moved her mouth over it and began to kiss and suck on it. One of the few things she had managed to read last night included the purpose of the mark and the pleasure it brings when touched by the mate. Draco sucked in a breath and stopped growling to look down at her. Hermione swallowed as a different kind of hunger flashed into his eyes.

"Harry, grab Ron and get out of here _now_." She said calmly. Harry was smart enough to do as she said.

Hermione began running her hands through Draco's hair. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him purring. "Better?" He had closed his eyes and when he opened them they were his human gray again; that didn't stop the purring though. Draco sighed when she stopped.

"Thank you for not killing Ron."

"_Never_ try and take a hex for me ever again."

Hermione chose not to address that, "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital wing."

"I must say that your friend knows how to send one powerful stinging hex. At least it wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus."

Hermione frowned, "Have you had much experience with that?"

Draco glared at the wall as Hermione helped him put on his cloak to hide his injury and grabbed an extra shirt for later. When he didn't reply she guessed the answer.

"That's horrible!"

Draco cringed from pain when he shrugged.

The two left their room and Hermione sighed and accepted when Draco wrapped his arm around her. After what he just went through, she figured he deserved to do what he wanted at the moment. She saw the corner of Draco's mouth twitch up after she thought that.

"Stop listening to my thoughts." She said without anger.

"Impossible."

Draco seemed oblivious, but Hermione was acutely aware of all the stares and glances sent their way as they walked arm in arm to the hospital wing. She let out a relieved sigh when they arrived at their destination.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Madam Pomfrey addressed the two, "What can I do for you?"

"Draco has been hit with a very strong stinging hex on his back."

"Someone hit you with your back turned? They should be suspended." Madam Pomfrey murmured.

"It didn't exactly happen that way. I went to stop the person form hexing Draco too late, and Draco moved me out of the way so I wasn't hurt."

By this point the healer had taken Draco's shirt off and was beginning to heal his back. "Ah yes, the Veela's need to protect his mate is very strong."

Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded.

"This reminds me, Professor Snape has something for you Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyebrows frowned in confusion. She glanced at Draco and saw he was as clueless as she was. "Oh, thank you. I will go to his office today."

"Alright, it will probably be a bit uncomfortable to sleep on your back for the next two days. Rub this salve on the wound before bed and when you wake up, and with your healing capabilities, Mr. Malfoy, it should be healed within the next day or two."

"Thank you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow when Draco immediately looped her arm through his again as they left the hospital wing.

"Let's go see what Snape has for you."

"Okay"

Draco stopped down a quiet corridor when he noticed how uncomfortable Hermione was acting, "You know the stares will die down eventually. Does it really make you that uncomfortable to walk with me?"

"It's…" she blew out a breath, "just going to take a little time to get used to. Two days ago you were calling me 'mudblood' and despised me. Now… well now it's different."

He brushed some hair behind her ear, "Exactly, now it's different. If you really are uncomfortable to be seen walking so close to me though, I'll _try_ and reign in the touches."

She stared at him as she thought about what she really wanted, and what Draco probably wanted. Just because he would do whatever he could to make her happy, didn't mean she should be overly selfish. "No, I'm sure gossip has already rapidly spread through the castle about us. I'll just have to get used to it."

Draco's smile was worth her decision. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you."

They continued on to the dungeons where Professor Snape's office was.

Draco knocked and they opened the door when they heard the professor's, "Enter."

"Draco, Miss Granger. To what do I owe this visit?" Hermione noticed that his voice was _slightly _less harsh with Draco in the room with her.

"Madam Pomfrey said you had something for Hermione."

Snape nodded slowly and stood. He walked to a cabinet in the corner and opened it before he pulled a small drawer open inside. The professor took a deep breath as he reached in and pulled out something from within and held it in his hand looking at.

Draco frowned as he watched his godfather, unmoving, staring at what was in his hand. "Uncle Severus?"

That seemed to snap Snape out of his thoughts, "I am surprised Draco. You have not called me that since you were about six."

"Perhaps not to your face."

Hermione considered the look on her professor's face the closest to a smile she had ever seen.

Snape looked at both students before him before looking back at his closed hand. "Perhaps you should be the one to give this to her Draco."

Draco tilted his head to the side in inquiry before he placed his hand out to accept what Severus was holding out to him.

Draco looked at his hand to find a necklace with a bright red stone in the center and looked back up to his godfather with a look that clearly said _what is it?_

"That is something very rare that will be very useful to you both. When a Veela, or Veela's mate goes into her monthly, the Veela is overcome with desire and is even more overprotective than normal. Usually the couple will remain isolated or struggle through a painful week of separation. This necklace will lessen those instincts if Miss Granger wears it. The desire will still be elevated, but not uncontrollable. Also, a Veela can only reproduce during this time. That necklace will act as a contraceptive until certain words are spoken to temporarily stop that charm. It will glow when it is in use."

"Sir, however did you get that? It must have been extremely expensive!"

"I have had it a very long time, Miss Granger. It did not cost me anything."

"But… why do you possess one?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the wall above her head, "Hope. But hope is a very fickle thing."

Hermione glanced at Draco to see him staring very intently at their professor. She watched as his eyes widened before he gave a pained look to the man he considered an uncle. Hermione's brain was working in overdrive to think of why Snape would possess such a trinket until she thought of an answer. _He's a Veela too isn't he?_

Draco looked at her and nodded once. Hermione gasped. Veela's were said to live for their mate, to find one person to love and protect for their lifetime. If Snape was still alive past his 25th birthday and was not with his mate now, it meant he did not have a mate and probably never would. Unless his mate was over 18 years younger and had yet to turn of age, but those odds were very small. She understood what this necklace meant to him. By giving it to them, he was giving up his hope of ever finding a mate. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she looked at the man before her with compassion. "_Thank you_" It was the most sincere words of thanks she had ever given.

"You are welcome." He cleared his throat, "You may wear that all the time or only during its time of need. But be sure to wear it when you should."

"I'll wear it all the time." As she lifted her hair and Draco placed the necklace on her, she realized that the necklace did represent hope. She was fated to be Draco's mate, and she should be grateful that they had found each other and had the opportunity and hope of a loving relationship unlike the man in front of her who would never be able to fully love or allow others to love him.

She smiled at Draco when he kissed her mark after clasping the necklace.

Snape cleared his throat, "It will never be able to be stolen or removed except by the couple to which it belongs. Now I am sure you wish to go and enjoy your weekend." He said as a dismissal. The couple stood and Draco kept his hand on her back as they walked to the door. _Hang on one second_

She surprised all in the room when she walked over to the Professor who had also stood, and hugged him. "Thank you. I will never forget this" She smiled as he hugged her back for a second before gently pushing her away. She didn't look at him again as she walked back to Draco and placed her hand in his and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked out of the room.

The couple walked down hand in hand to the Black Lake and watched the waves with Hermione leaning against Draco.


End file.
